Archivist 415
Archivist 415 Little is actually known about Archivist 415. What little information is known, is likely subject to rumor or myth. We can for sure say that he was male, that he was force sensitive, and that at one time he wielded a Lightsaber. Other than that, little is known. Archivist 415 was in charge of maintaining Ancient Archives of knowledge which contained Holocrons, Manuscripts, Books, Datapads, artifacts, etchings, etc. It is unknown where the archive he worked is located, for whom - Jedi or the Sith - the archive belonged to, or if it is even still standing. His true identity remains a mystery and it is likely that anyone who knew any serious information on his identity was silences or made to forget it. Other than that which has already been stated, we do know that he maintained a significantly in-depth collection of information on The Dark Order, which in fact seemed to be something he obsessed over. From the references made in the documents he wrote about The Dark Order, many in the intelligence community believe that he was alive during the time of the Battle of Yavin, and may still be alive to this day. Rumors There are many rumors about Archivist 415. The most prominent one is that he is in fact Sith Lord Lazarus Drabek, the Last Original Member of The Dark Order which went extinct before the Great Galactic War for some time, before being rebuilt by Darth Kaiylo and Darth Havadroxx. It is said that he goes by his designation given to the Archivists because the lack of outside contact and the knowledge within made him forget his real name. If one listens to the whole tale, it is believed that he remained sealed away in a hidden Ancient Archive build by The Dark Order, where he was the final caretaker. With no outside contact and being sealed inside with now way out, the rumor states that the Sith turned to the ancient artifacts and other sources of knowledge to find a way to sustain himself and prevent insanity within the Archive Chambers. It is said that through the knowledge within, he eventually placed himself in a force stasis of sorts for years at a time while he meditated on the dark side. At some point Archivist 415 is said to have been awoken from one such stasis when Darth Kaiylo discovered his final message to the outside world. Through his knowledge the man had learned to project himself with the Force, and watched The Dark Order as it was rebuilt. Rumor even has it that he made contact with Darth Kaiylo while he was asleep on an occasion or two. The rumor ends with it being believed that Archivist 415 is still alive today. Other Rumors state he was the Emperor of the Sith Empire during the Great Galactic War, Cold War, and the Galactic Wars. Some imply he is actually a Republic SIS agent, and others still mention that he is in fact a Jedi and alive today. None of this 'information' has been confirmed at all, and other rumors stating that the Archive was build beneath The Dark Order's base have also turned up empty. Myself and my fellow Republic agents have scoured those ruins many times, and every time we turn up empty-handed. As such I, Lieutenant Commander Bailor Massu, of the New Republic Intelligence Division deems this being a non-threat to the Republic. However I strongly recommend re-evaluation should new, credible evidence come to light. End of Report. - Bailor Massu Lieutenant Commander, New Republic Intelligence Division